


La Saint-Valentin

by Nightshade_Blaize



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is away at uni living his best life, Fluffy is smart, Fluffy learns about Emilie, Gabriel Agreste is a dork, Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Valentines Day Gift, What's better than one Fluffy? TWO Fluffies!, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Blaize/pseuds/Nightshade_Blaize
Summary: “Did you get something for Maman for La Saint-Valentin?”Gabriel frowned, he and Nathalie enjoyed a more subtle relationship, unspoken actions speaking louder than grandiose gestures ever could. Though, now that Catherine was old enough to notice such things, maybe he should look into purchasing some flowers or some other token of affection
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	La Saint-Valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xx_Katastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/gifts).



> this is a gift for my dear partner in crime Kat. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Child OC's:  
> Catherine Agreste (age 5) -belongs to both of us  
> Chantal Agreste (age 6mos) -belongs to Kat (THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BORROW HER FOR THIS ONE!!!!)

It was a rather crude looking card, surely not a timeless masterpiece. But to Gabriel, the strangely charming creation that seemed more glue, crayon, and stickers than paper was priceless, because of the little girl bouncing on her heels waiting for him to read it. 

Catherine’s strawberry curls (where had that come from? He’d been stunned the first time he saw their daughter’s hair, and even more perplexed about it four years later when her sister had arrived with blonde hair.) bobbed around her face as she studied his expression. She had spent the better part of her free time after story to work on the card, she had even asked Mme. Dubois to double check her spelling to make sure it was right before she handed it to her father. When he finished reading, Gabriel knelt down to pull her into a hug. 

“Thank you, ma princesse, that was beautiful.” He set her card on his desk next to the drawing Adrien had made at her age, in a few years maybe they would be joined by a piece of Chantal’s art, he thought to himself, his thoughts briefly drifting upstairs where his wife of five years was still fussing with their youngest child, from the sounds of things. 

“Did you get something for Mama?” Her question caught his attention and he looked back to her incredulously. 

“What?”

“Did you get something for Maman for La Saint-Valentin?” she repeated. Gabriel frowned, he and Nathalie enjoyed a more subtle relationship, unspoken actions speaking louder than grandiose gestures ever could. Though, now that Catherine was old enough to notice such things, maybe he should look into purchasing some flowers or some other token of affection. 

“Ah, it seems like I’ve forgotten.” He explained away, hoping she wouldn’t see through his excuse. “Would you like to come with me to pick something up while Maman puts Chani down for a nap?” He offered, adjusting his glasses and putting on a smile for her. Catherine nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her out of the house.

“How about these?” Gabriel pointed to a small bouquet of mixed color roses. Catherine wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“Mama doesn’t like those kinds of flowers!” The five year old critiqued. Gabriel was impressed at their oldest daughter’s observation skills and decided to play along with her.

“Okay Catherine, well does your Mama like tulips?” he pointed to another bunch. Catherine frowned and thought for a moment. 

“Mama likes tulips, but Papa got her tulips when she had Chani and for La Fête de Mère.” Gabriel nodded, showing that she was so far correct. 

“Very good, so if we aren’t here to get her tulips, and she doesn’t like roses, what flowers should we get her?” Catherine pouted and looked around the florist shop, stopping at the carnations. 

“These ones papa! These are the ones mama likes the most!” she pulled him along and pointed. Gabriel studied them and agreed that she was correct. The two of them selected the twelve they thought looked best and went to pay the man. On the way, Gabriel stopped and picked up a smaller bunch of pink roses. Catherine frowned as she watched her father pay for both but followed him out of the shop.

“What are the pink ones for papa?” She asked once they were back in the car. Gabriel didn’t answer her at first, so Catherine watched out the window as the city passed by. At some point, she became aware that this wasn’t the way home. “Papa, where are we going?” She pressed innocently as the car pulled off the main road and into an iron gate. 

“I have to visit someone else for a little while Catherine.” He replied, taking the roses and opening the door. When he saw her head go down he added, “You can come with me if you behave.” She nodded and got out behind him. Once her feet were on the ground, she could see that they were at a cemetery. She pressed closer to her father out of irrational fear, but followed him along the path he set up the hill. Near the top, under the big cypress tree, they stopped at a stone. Catherine peeked around Gabriel’s legs to read the inscription.

“Emilie Agreste, wife and mother, forever our angel… was she your mama?” She asked, looking up at her papa. Gabriel coughed and cleared his throat, kneeling down to talk on her level. 

“No princesse, do you remember when we talked about how Maman is your mama, and Chani’s mama, but not Adrien’s mama, even though she loves Adrien just as much as you and Chani?” Catherine nodded. “Well, Emilie… She was Adrien’s mama. And it isn’t right for me to go get your mama something for La Saint-Valentin without doing something small for her as well. Does that make sense?” Catherine shook her head.

“Not really papa… but she must have been really special. What was she like?”

They sat together under the tree and talked for over an hour. Catherine learned that her father’s first wife had been an actress, and that she was really pretty, like an angel. She learned about how she would cuddle Adrien even after she got really bad sick, and how, even though she wasn’t always very nice to Nathalie, Catherine’s mother, she would be proud of the way the other had helped their shared family, and made it even bigger.

Gabriels knees groaned as he stood and dusted off his trousers. “I think it’s time for us both to go home.” He scooped Catherine up and carried her back to the car, continuing the story as he went and adding that, if he was okay talking about it, Catherine could ask Adrien about his mother when he came down for dinner on Sunday. 

When they arrived back home, it was to the sound of Chantal fussing again. Gabriel gave Catherine a side smile as he took the carnations and traded them to his wife for their colicky baby. 

“These are beautiful, but what’s the occasion?” Nathalie raised a brow at him. Gabriel rubbed Chantal's back and winked at Catherine before responding,

“A little dove reminded me that it was La Saint-Valentin, so naturally my beautiful wife deserves beautiful flowers.” He grinned. “And Catherine had to go with me to make sure I got the right flowers. Because you know how hopeless I am when it comes to getting gifts for anyone.” He pulled her in with his free arm, placing a loving kiss to her lips. “Now then, go upstairs, draw yourself a nice bubble bath, and enjoy an evening off. Once I get the kids to bed I’ll come up and join you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (uuuuh yeah that's all I got xD unless someone wants me to write the smut)
> 
> Edited to add:  
> translations:  
> La Saint-Valentin = Valentine’s Day   
> La fête de mère = Mother’s Day


End file.
